neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Hawks
Storm Hawks is an animated television series created by Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment in conjunction with Cartoon Network and YTV. It premiered on Cartoon Network on May 25, 2007. It started to air on YTV in September 2007. It started to air on Cartoon Network in the UK on August 6, 2007. In Poland, it started to air on Cartoon Network on November 10, 2007. Internationally, it first aired on ABC1 in Australia on February 26, 2008 and on Hero in the Philippines on March 12, 2008. The show also started airing in Singapore on okto, Bulgaria, Turkey, Portugal and Romania in 2008. Recently, Disney XD began airing the series starting on February 28, 2011. Plot Storm Hawks is set in a fictional world called Atmos, a largely mountainous world consisting of scattered masses known as terras. Directly below the terras is the Wastelands, the most dangerous place on Atmos, with its infernal fires and wicked creatures. Because of the geography, travel is mostly dependent on flight. The technology of Atmos is based around energy-generating crystals, used to power the various devices in the series. Patrolling the skies of Atmos are the Squadrons, all led by a Sky Knight, groups of warriors who pilot motorcycle-like vehicles called Skimmers that can semi-transform into flying machines. These warriors are loosely managed by the Sky Knight Council. In the backstory of the series, an evil ruler named Master Cyclonis and her servants, the Cyclonians, threatened Atmos. The original Storm Hawks led the Squadrons in a war against them, but were betrayed and defeated by one of their own (later known as The Dark Ace). Ten years later, the main characters of the series stumble upon the wreckage of the Storm Hawks' carrier, the Condor, and unofficially take on the Storm Hawks name in the hopes of becoming Sky Knights themselves, despite not being old enough to even legally fly the vehicle. Their youth defeats their ambition, however, as neither friend nor foe take them seriously because of it. This changes when they are brought into conflict with a new Master Cyclonis, granddaughter of the previous one. Among her followers are the Dark Ace, the man who betrayed the original Storm Hawks and now serves Cyclonis as her right-hand man, Snipe, a mace-wielding strong man with a fondness for smashing things, and Snipe's sister, Ravess, an archer who always brings violin-playing henchmen into battle for theme music. Characters The Storm Hawks squadron consists of six members: *'Aerrow' — The daring leader and Sky Knight of the squadron, Aerrow is a mature, good-natured teenager with a tousled mop of bright red hair and emerald green eyes. Despite his youth, he's one of the most talented Sky Knights in the Atmos. *'Piper' — In charge of tactics, navigation, and crystals, Piper has excellent combat ability, and knows nearly everything about Atmos and its inhabitants. She has spiky midnight blue hair, orange eyes and is the only character thus far to take on Master Cyclonis alone and emerge triumphant through her own skills. *'Finn' — A wiry, wise-cracking guy, Finn is a sharpshooter with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Finn seems to be in a perpetual sugar rush, although he attempts to act cool and collected. His personality traits are like a stereotypical surfer and/or skater. His passions are playing air guitar and flirting with hot girls, which he is hopeless at. He and Junko are always getting into trouble together, thus serving as the comic relief pair of the show. *'Junko' — A large, albeit gentle and good-natured person, Junko is a member of a species known as Wallops. He has greenish-blue hair and grey eyes and his appearance is similar to that of a brown anthropomorphized rhino. As the muscle of the Storm Hawks he possesses superhuman strength that is greatly increased by the use of his preferred weapons, the Knuckle Busters. *'Radarr' — Aerrow's close friend and co-pilot, Radarr is a vaguely rabbit/lemur-like creature of indeterminate origin and hates being called a "pet". Radarr has scruffy blue fur and yellow eyes. *'Stork' — The carrier pilot character and a gadget specialist with crippling (though often warranted) paranoia and severe pessimism, Stork is a member of a species of green-skinned creatures called "Merbs". Though he appears menacing at first, he is quickly revealed to be easily frightened and meek, but in spite of his cowardly disposition he consistently performs his expected duties. He has stated that he is only a member of the Storm Hawks until "something better comes along," but is loyal regardless. He has jet black hair and yellow eyes with dots for pupils. Comic books DMF Comics and Beach Creative Studios will be working on a comic book series for Storm Hawks. At the March Toronto Anime Con 2009, a special issue was given out. There are only 50 of said issues available. It featured one story, a short story, and a few pin-ups by various artists. Also, a Storm Hawks comic book entitled "Storm Hawks: The Escape" is included free with the region 2 release of the Storm Hawks Season 1 Volume 1 DVD. ''SkyRace'' According to the official Storm Hawks website, a MMORPG called Storm Hawks: Skyrace is being developed by Bitcasters utilizing BigWorld Technology, a middleware game engine. As of November 7, 2008, the RPG has been announced as in beta.http://www.bitcasters.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=46&Itemid=109 Plot A virtual universe where you embark on an adventure traveling through the Terras of Atmos, racing your own customized Sky Ride, challenging friends and rivals, and increasing your skills and ranking. If you qualify for a full Sky Knight's license you will get the chance to battle the Talons head-on. Play alongside your friends and do all the things your favorite characters from the show do; cruise on your ride, find awesome crystals, race across the terras and have action packed adventures. Features *Create your own Sky Knight. *Customizable characters and vehicles. *Tour through various worlds. *Visit shops to buy items, weapons or upgrades. *Trade collected items. *Challenge other players to races to win crystals & points. *Compete in tournaments for your chance at fame and fortune.http://www.stormhawks.com/splash.aspx Beta The game was launched for beta testing in Australia on December 16, 2008, but is only available for Australians.http://www.abc.net.au/rollercoaster/stormhawks/multiplayer.html It is available on the official website of Storm Hawks on YTV http://skyrace.stormhawks.ytv.com/multiplayer.php, but requires a registration on YTV. Broadcast history References External links * Stormhawks.com * US Cartoon Network site * UK Cartoon Network site * Nerd Corps Entertainment * Asaph Fipke interview * YTV's Storm Hawks site * Official Storm Hawks Comics site * * Category:2007 Canadian television series debuts Category:2009 Canadian television series endings Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:YTV shows Category:Anime-influenced animation es:Storm Hawks fr:Storm Hawks, les seigneurs du ciel it:Storm Hawks hu:Viharsólymok pl:Storm Hawks pt:Storm Hawks fi:Storm Hawks tr:Fırtına Şahinleri